Untouched
by Lara The Dark Angel
Summary: AtemxOC, SetoxOC, slight YugixAnzu, JoeyxMai. A story about Friendship, family, and love. Atem finds love the usual way, and to a very hot latina. Everyone got interested in this new girl and welcomed her as one of their own. One of them though didn't approve of her and Atem is forced to choose between true love and family. Romance, Family, Drama, supernatural, hurt/comfort.


**Hello everybody, and to all YGO fans and readers, I missed you all, here's a brand new story about friends, family, and love. This story has been edited by a new young beta reader and a dear fellow writer of mine, ''Akai22878'' I'll be counting on her for this fanfic, and I'll be communicating with my dear reviewers with every chapter, anonymous reviews are allowed, so feel free to write whatever. If you got tips or interesting ideas to spice up this little baby of mine, I'll gladly accept it.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Hi, my name is Zaia. _

In a small apartment, on the living room's couch, a brown haired girl stirred and started coming to. She felt something warm beneath her, snuggling into the warmth, she felt it surround her, embrace her, and she let it. She felt a hand rubbing her back, slowly waking up, she started noticing she was above… a guy?

A 19 year-old guy, who had black hair with purple ends and shining golden bangs, lied on a couch. He began to wake up, feeling a bit heavy, kind of warm weight on him, but still; he reached up his arm, and tried to feel what was above him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw it was… a girl?

The two froze, seeing only the eyes of the other person, an awkward silence filled the air until….

"AAAHHHH!"

_Well, I bet you're wondering what happened, let me tell you the story from the very beginning. It was a nice sunny day…_

''Keep the change.'' said a tall girl with a slender figure. Light brown hair that covers half her back, hazel eyes that are almost golden under the sun rays. She wore her usual casual clothing –white skinny jeans, olive green silk blouse with her favorite. She picked up the grocery and was on her way out, until she bumped into a guy, dropping all the grocery, he had the same height for not the long standing tri-colored hair he's got.

''Oh, I'm so sorry! I spaced off for a moment I didn't see you!'' he said. They both knelt down, accidently hitting each other's heads.

''Ouch!'' They both held their heads. ''Sorry again, guess I'm a little clumsy today.'' said the guy again, even more embarrassed, and started picking up the fallen grocery. Zaia began to pick up her fallen food but also found this guy's voice not wanting to leave her ears for some reason.

Zaia giggled slightly to herself as she watched the embarrassed fellow helping her out, she knelt down to help too. ''It's alright, don't apologize.'' After picking up all the grocery, they stared down at each other's eyes for the first time.

Zaia was able to see only him in front of her, all the noises and voices in the grocery store faded from her ears and mind and was only hearing her own racing heartbeat, she started feeling dizzy and sick, things around her started to spin around.

''Um, you there?'' Zaia realized she's been staring for quite some time, she blushed and picked her grocery bags quickly, getting ready to leave.

''I have to go. Maybe we'll meet again.'' she said with a smile before leaving the store.

'Shit, I forgot to ask for his name, he's so freakin' hot I forgot what to say!' Zaia thought laughing at herself as she continued to walk back to her apartment. 'That's it, next time we meet, I'll get his attention for sure!'

Back at the store exit, Atem stood there, watching the girl he bumped into walk far from his sight.

"Atem, can you help me out here?!'' Atem turned around to see his young brother, Yugi, carrying around two heavy bags of grocery, his arms shaking due to the weight. They officially became brothers just a short while ago, they finished off the evil, Atem got his own body and had the ceremonial duel months ago, and now they're just living a normal life. The elder brother ran to help him carry one of the bags, relieving Yugi. ''Who was the girl you were talking to just now?'' He turned over to the direction Zaia took.

''Ah, her? Just someone I bumped into…''

_That's when I saw him for the first time…_

**To Be Continued **

**It's short I know, but it's just the prologue, the next chapter will be two to three times longer, and see you guys next chapter. **


End file.
